Flowy Semi Long
Flowy Semi Long '(TM: 柔美中長髮 ''(Róu Měi Zhōng Cháng Fà)/JP: ふんわりセミロング Funwari Semi Long) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Autumn-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was taken out of the main roster from 2006 Winter Collection/Version 9 onwards but returns back in River Collection as one of the trump cards where the joker/wild card of clubs lies. It was also one of the Trial Cards in the first set. Before the public opening of the game, it was one of the Sparkling Location Test Cards. In the ~DS Collection~, this card is included in the package. It can also be obtained from the official ~DS Collection~ card packs. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, Flowy Semi Long returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Appearance The card takes an appearance of a hairstyle swept back and freely loose on the back of the head. The makeup consists of a light color eyeshadow, slight face powder, a touch of lip gloss. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *River Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 9/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) Others *Sparkling Location Test Cards *Trial Cards (First Set) *''~DS Collection~'' Cards Tips To be added Meanings Japanese Funwari Semi Rongu (ふんわりセミロング): ふんわり translates to Gently/Airily/Fluffily, meaning light and airy or simply soft, seen from the hairstyle image, and セミロング is written in Katakana and transliteration of both English words Semi, as a prefix meaning partly or almost, and Long, describing the hairstyle length looking between almost long and short at the same time. Taiwanese Mandarin Róu Měi Zhōng Cháng Fà (柔美中長髮): 柔美 is an adjective meaning Soft and Graceful or Feminine whereas 中''', meaning ''Center/Centre/Middle/Medium'', and '''長髮, meaning Long Hair, are attributes of defining the hairstyle. English Flowy Semi Long: Flowy, meaning hanging or draping loosely and gracefully, is originated from its original counterpart as a much more preferable term instead of the intended meaning while Semi Long retains its form, albeit written in English letters. Gallery Voice Love Berry Gameplay International H016_V1.jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H016_V2.jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) Japan H016_SLTC.jpg|Sparkling Location Test Card H016_2004AWC.jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H016_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H016_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H016_2005WC.jpg|2005 Winter Collection H016_2006SC.jpg|2006 Spring Collection H016_2006SRC.jpg|2006 Summer Collection Marine_Soir_H016_2006AC.jpg|2006 Autumn Collection Kamui_Kynn_H016_DSC_TC.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (TC Version)'' Kamui_Kynn_H016_DSC_BC1.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Normal)'' Kamui_Kynn_H016_DSC_BC2.jpg|''~DS Collection~ Card (Official Card Pack, Shiny)'' Koumama3612_H016_2008FC.jpg|River Collection Trialcard1.jpg|Trial Cards (First Set) Category:Cards Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:River Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Sparkling Location Test Cards Category:Trial Cards Category:~DS Collection~ Cards